Whirlwind
by XxEmbers13xX
Summary: Their journey started because the four ninja's needed to re-connect with the fifth element Air in order to regain their abilities, but it quickly turned into another adventure when they find out about the prophecy of the Elemental Ninja. Read and find out what happens when a new enemies and old ones come together to stop them. (T for minor language.) KaiXOC, ZaneXOC or ColeXOC.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the very first chapter of my multi- chapter fanfic!**

**I hope that you enjoy it just as much as I have writing it, and without further introduction here is the first chapter of Whirlwind**

_***Air beneath my wings***_

* * *

Kai walked towards Arashi Village at a slow pace as the hot sun was on his face; he tried to avert his eyes from the bright light but gave up and put on a black pair of shades. It had been two weeks since all of his powers had disappeared and he was mad at the fact that he could no longer control flames, the ability that he had so much pride in had vanished into thin air in a matter of hours. His brothers and Sensei Wu had come with him to the Village in attempt to get their mind off of the fact that their powers had disappeared. Sensei looked at his students who all seemed to be affected by the loss of their abilities, he knew that something like this would happen because of the missing element that was needed to keep balance between them.

"Sensei?" the Ninja in Red asked in a depressed tone as he got his teacher's attention, The older man looked over at his students who all seemed to be waiting for their Sensei to listen to them.

"Yes boys, is there something you would like to know?" The martial arts master questioned as they continued to walk down the forest path.

"Where do you think will we find this master of Air?" The Ice Ninja inquired in curiosity as he too wanted his Ice abilities back.

"I'm not too sure my students; the masters of Air haven't been seen for years, I guess that you could say that they vanished into thin air." He replied as he thought about his words as he spoke to the four boys, The leader of the team seemed to notice something about what he had heard and questioned "What do you mean by 'they' sensei?"

"I used to know the very first master of Air but a few years ago he had told me that he had decided to go off on a journey to find the next Ninja of Wind, I asked he wanted me to go with him and he said that he already knew where the child was and it was an area where all new Air controllers went and only they could get there." The old teacher explained as all of his students listen closely to the older male's words, taking every last bit of information.

"Can you contact this friend of your and tell him about our predicament Sensei?" Zane questioned as his teammates waited for a reply from their master, Sensei Wu shook his head no before turning to face the younger boys.

"No, I don't believe that there is any way to contact them but from what he has told me about the Sky sanctuary, it seems to be nearby Arashi Village." Their Teacher answered with a bit of uncertainty in his voice, Kai looked at his brothers with an expression of hope after he had heard his master's words.

"Guys, if they are in the area then we could search for them while we're supposed to be looking out for snakes." Kai announced as he had gotten his spirit back just at the thought of finding the long lost controller of the wind.

"You're right Kai, we can't give up hope. We can still find him." Cole joined in as he too thought about getting his spinjitzu back once more, the four young men exchanged looks of hope and pride as all of them thought that this wasn't so hopeless after all.

"Yeah, we can find him! We are just that cool." Jay exclaimed with a wide smile as they approached Arashi Village, the small group walked into the small town and were ready to start the long search that they had ahead of them.

Lyra's P.O.V

I could feel the wind beneath me as I flew through the sky while holding onto my Glider, its kite like wings catching the air and helping my Air moving abilities to keep me in the sky. The wind blew my long brown hair into my pale grey eyes as I tried to keep my bangs out of the way, I looked at my watch on my right wrist and saw that the time was 7:00 am.

_'Aughhhh time for my morning exercises once again, I wish that they weren't so early in the god damn morning.'_ I thought as I swooped to land in the middle of the sparring grounds, I landed perfectly on my feet and looked at the wings of my glider whose bright coloured fabric had become paler and started to tear and the edges which made me work a bit harder to keep myself in the air.

_'Maybe I'll ask Master Ryuu if I could stop by Arashi Village to see if I could get new material for the wings of my glider, maybe if I fix the wings a bit I could finally have a smoother take off.'_ I thought as I closed up my glider and turned in back into my Boa Staff and ran over to where my teacher was standing.

Master Ryuu had short blonde hair that almost looked white as it curved inwards at the tips right above his shoulders which was very different from my long and straight brown hair that I usually kept in a ponytail. His all-knowing Pale grey eyes matched my own and stared deeply into mine as he stood before me with a small smile. We both wore white T-Shirts and baggy Yellow pants that helped with our powers, but he had the white markings of a Sky Master on his palms and wrists that I knew that I would get soon if I kept practicing.

"Get into your stance and go through the advance Tiger, Crane, Snake and Hare poses, and remember to do each set twice. When you're done the warm-up meet me by the river on the summit, and then we will start today's lesson." My teacher instructed in a firm but playful voice as he grabbed his own glider and flew to the Summit where he would wait for me to finish the exercises.

I quickly got to work and began to go through the fluid motions of each animal, the Tiger was ferocious and quick and in this pose I use my hands and feet as if they were claws, the crane on the other hand was more of a defense style since I used my feet to move myself away from my opponent in a circular motion and my arms to block and move the air beneath me to dodge attacks by jumping high into the sky and then landing gracefully back on the ground.

The snake was a smaller and faster version of the powerful dragon with its quick shots and evasive maneuver techniques that made the person doing them look like a deadly snake with the speedy shots from both their hands and feet.

Last but not least was the Hare, I mainly used the Hare and Crane techniques because the Hare was similar to the crane because it was mainly defensive but instead of using my arms to block I can send the air to the ground in order to push me into the sky that I can get behind my opponent and stay on their back so that they cannot see me when I strike.

After I did each set twice I too flew to the Summit and looked down as I noticed the beauty of my home below me, I could see our shale grey stone house and the forest that surrounded it on the top of our mountain that was hidden by a thick layer of fog that had been created by my master to hide this place from intruders, but on the other side of the wall of fog was a sunny mountain top with a water fall, a large river and tons of other beautiful things to see. I soared over to where my Teacher was sitting and sat beside him on the ground without my Staff that was leaning against the tree behind me, His deep grey eyes locked onto my figure as he looked up at the blue sky.

"Lyra, I think you are finally ready for this lesson." My Teacher said as he sat in a meditation pose, I almost jumped with excitement when he said that because I knew that he thought that I had almost reached the level of master.

"I truly think that I am ready Master Ryuu, I've been training for this ever since I found you and the summit after I was separated from my family at a young age. I know that I can do this." I stated with determination in my usually calm and joyful tone, he chuckled at my excitement and put his hand gently on my shoulder in attempt to try to get me to settle down.

"This lesson will be one of the hardest so far and will require you to think about this very carefully, and after the first part of this lesson you will better understand what your next task is." He began to explain as I listened to his words and thought about everything he said, my mind racing at the thought of becoming a master soon.

"The first task is a riddle that has been asked to every Air Master in existence and was even asked to the very first Sky Master who came to Ninjago from our temples, and this is the first part of your final exam." Master Ryuu continued as he ran his fingers through his light blonde hair, I watched the older male as I was about to burst from excitement but was trying my hardest to stay calm.

"The question is this: There are four siblings, one of them can run but never weary, one of them can eat but never be full, one of them can drink but never be thirsty, one of them can sing any type of song.  
Who were these beings?" He asked, I sat there as I thought about his question.

_'What kind of thing can run but never get tired? What can eat but never get full? Can a Cheetah run without getting weary? No, even a cheetah needs to rest some time… Damn this is hard.'_ I wondered as I tried to find the answer to the riddle, I went through many different possible answers to the question but I could never come up with answers that would work.

Master Ryuu lightly laughed at me as he noticed that I had already given my answers a lot of thought, he smiled as he got up off of the ground and looked at me.

"Don't worry Lyra; you have plenty of time to figure this out so you have all the time you need to find the answers. Now that you have your task there is another thing that I would like you to do, I need you to go get food from Arashi Village." He announced with a wide smile as I knew that he was thinking about making more of his famous cherry cakes, I grinned and shook my head yes as I really wanted to go see the people of the village.

"Don't worry Sensei Ryuu I can get everything we need, Master? Can I get a bit of extra money so that I can make new wings for my glider as well?" I questioned with a pleading look as I really wanted to fix my glider, he chuckled and shook his head to show that it was okay.

He gave me a small pouch filled with the money needed for food and supplies; I was just about to take off when I heard Sensei Ryuu shout my name.

"Don't forget to land outside of the village in an unpopulated area so that no one sees you flying there. And remember not to use your abilities in front of others; we don't want any kind of unnecessary attention." He reminded me in a parental way as I knew that everything was going to be okay.

"Yes Mom I promise that everything will be fine, so don't worry." I stated as I tried to get him to stop worrying so much, I kicked off of the ground and moved the air under the wings of my glider and took off at an incredible speed.

I soared above the foggy summit of the Sky Arrow peaks and began to fly over to Arashi Village; I could see the landscape below me and watched in awe as I flew over top of the beautiful land. I used my power to move a small cloud around my glider to camouflage me so that no one would notice me, but I could still see through the puffy white cloud.

Just then I closed my glider and hover down on top of the tall trees and began to skip across them, while swinging from tree to tree I could see the animals in the forest and the birds chirping and singing sweetly.

_'Maybe a song bird can sing any type of song.'_ I thought as my mind went back to thinking about the riddle, I thought carefully about that and then decided against it.

_'No, a song bird can sing every song. But what on earth can?'_ I wondered as I continued to move through the trees at a breath taking speed, I jumped out of the tree that I was in and softly drifted to the ground and started to walk on the narrow stone path through the Blackwood Forest.

I picked up my pace as I approached the village market, the streets were filled with children who were playing by the fountain in the middle of the town, I could smell the sweet scent of the different foods that could be bought and sold there as I looked around at the different items.

Suddenly I spotted a young man and woman that seemed to be lost as they did their best to find their way through the market square, the young man had short red hair that looked strange with his cerulean coloured eyes and his friend beside him had short and straight black hair that cut off right above her shoulders and a pair of chocolate coloured orbs that looked nice with her red and gold short sleeved shirt. The young man on the other hand wore a blue striped T-shirt underneath a blue sweater with a dark grey pair of jeans; I walked over to the pair since I felt bad that they were hopelessly confused as they did their best to find a way out of the large crowd.

"Excuse me, do you need a hand?" I asked as the couple finally noticed me coming over to them, they seemed surprised that a stranger wanted to help them but the girl looked like she appreciated my offer.

"Oh yes that would be great, thank you so much. My name is Nya and this is my boyfriend Jay, it's nice to know that someone is willing to help a complete stranger." She said as Nya and I shook hands, I gave them a small smile as the three of us walked through the streets together.

"It's my pleasure to help out oh and my name is Lyra, nice to meet you." I introduced with a friendly tone in my voice, the two seemed to like my kind gesture as we wandered through the village.

"We kind of lost the rest of our group, could you help us find them?" Jay asked, I thought about how I would find them and then I thought of something that would help us find them.

"There is this one place in town where everyone seems to go when their lost one way or another so I think that they'll be there." I stated in an all-knowing sort of way as I led them to the center of the town where the large fountain was and that was where I spotted a group of young men.

I looked at each of them and they seemed to be the same age as me, the first one wore a white sweat shirt and dark grey baggy pants that made his bleach blonde hair standout and his bright blues eyes seemed to watch my every move as I walked over to him, but for some reason he seemed awfully familiar.

The second one on the other hand had messy dark brown hair and hazel coloured eyes that looked lively as a flickering flame, he wore a dark red jacket with black pants and shoes as he leaned against the edge of the fountain. The last one seemed to have an air of authority as he watched me with a curious stare; his dark coloured eyes were close to the same colour as his pitch black hair and clothing.

Jay and Nya dragged me towards the group and I noticed that all three of them were watching me cautiously; their stares looked as if they were searching for something.

"Who's your friend? Is she the…" The one in black questioned as he came closer to us, his sentence trailed off as I knew that whatever they were searching for was not something they wanted to share.

"No guys, she's just someone who has offered to show us around town. She said that she would give us a tour of the area if we wanted it." Jay explained as explained who I was to his friends, the red and White ones were both staring at me like I was some sort of special and rare being.

"Lyra, this is my brother Kai. And these are my brother's friends Cole and Zane." Nya introduced with a friendly smile as she gestured to the three boys. I ran out ahead of them into the streets and waved to the from afar as I shouted "Now that introductions are over do you guys want a tour?"

* * *

**I hope that you liked it, and remember... **

**Please, Oh Please, Please, Please DO NOT...Get arrested.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is The Second Chapter, I hope that you all love it just as much as the first one!**

**P.S- I need to know which one of the ninjas do you think should be paired up with Lyra, Who should it be, Kai or Cole?**

**Chapter Two- *The Encounter***

* * *

I ran all around the town showing the group all of the greatest places and landmarks in town, from the Sukai Café to the market square where I finally got all of my supplies. We even walked by the soccer field where the kids from the village where playing a friendly game, the children were passing the ball back and forth when one of them kicked the ball in my direction and with a little bit of unnoticeable help from my abilities I skilfully jumped into the air and kicked it so hard that it spiralled into the net.

"WOW! Thanks Lyra, that was AWESOME!" The kids shouted as they admired my amazing reflexes, I smiled at how cute they were before waving to them and then leaving with the group.

"That was a great shot Lyra, how did you learn to do that?" Kai asked with a hint of curiosity, I quickly tried to search for a simple lie to hide the fact that I used my abilities when Master Ryuu told me not to.

"My Uncle used to coach the soccer team here so he taught me a few things about the sport." I lied in a convincing way as it looked like they believed my clever fib.

"ITS NO JOKE, I SAW THE SKY MASTERS ON THE ARROW PEAK! HOW COULD YOU NOT BELIEVE ME!?" The town kook named Mr. Jetton yelled at one of the merchants that told him that there were no Sky warriors, the merchant laughed at the old man with a grin.

"How could I not believe you? Well first of all people do not fly on giant Yellow and white kites, second is that people cannot use clouds to hide themselves and last but certainly not least there has never been and never will be a person who can turn themselves into a tornado!" Mr. Barson the vegetable seller told what he thought was the delusional old man as he tried to get it through the older males head that there were no Air controllers, Mr. Jetton was mad that the guy didn't believe him and thought of something he could say to prove that they were real.

"They are real, I've seen one with my own eyes ten years ago when I was taking tourists up The Sky Arrow Peaks. And on top of the mountain is a sanctuary that they hide by shaping the fog and creating horrible storms, there is even a cave nearby the village that allows ordinary people to get through the fog but it can only be opened by one of the Sky Masters!" The town's quack voiced with firm persistence as he tried to prove that the legends were true, I looked over my shoulder to see that Kai, Zane, Cole, Jay and Nya all seemed interested in what Mr. Jetton was saying.

_'Why on earth would they actually find the crazy old guys speech about seeing me for just a small second interesting?'_ I mentally questioned in confusion, just then, Cole walked over to Mr. Jetton and Jay, Kai and Zane followed him.

"Where exactly is this Sky Arrow Peak and are visitors still given tours for it?" Cole questioned as I could see that Kai, Zane, Jay and Nya were also interested in the legend of the Sky Masters, Mr. Jetton seemed quite pleased that someone was interested in the tale and was overjoyed that they were willing to listen to his story.

"Why Yes, I still give tours to the Sky Arrow Peaks. But be warned, the path can be dangerous at times but if you all willing to pay and be vigilant kids then I can take you to the sanctuary. Lyra, will you be joining us today? You did say that you wanted to give tours and learn the ropes." He asked as he turned to face me with a wide toothed grin, I shook my head no as I knew that if they were planning on climbing the mountain that I needed to stop them from reaching the top and finding out about the sanctuary.

"I have a lot of work to do back home so I'll have to pass Mr. Jetton, but maybe another time." I replied with a small faux frown, as I tried to walk away from them as fast as I could. Zane saw that I was leaving and looked almost alarmed since I was trying to go home.

"We can go to the Sky Peaks tomorrow but do you think you could join us for dinner as a thank you for helping us today?" Kai asked me, I turned to face him to see that all of them wanted me to join them and I knew that a few extra minutes wouldn't really matter. I sighed in defeat since I knew that I wasn't going to get home without joining the group for a meal, my pale grey eyes looking up at the group in front of me.

"I guess that I would be allowed to grab a bite to eat with you guys, my Uncle probably won't mind." I stated with a small laugh, my stone coloured pools locked on the strange tourists.

"So where are you guys staying? Are you here visiting family or are you just here to see the mountains and hear all about Arashi Village's legends and stories?" I questioned as I walked through the town at a nice pace, the small group of travellers stared at each other as if they were looking for some sort of answer to my easy question.

"Well we are staying in Blackwood Forest for the time being because we kind of wanted to look around since Arashi Village has a fantastic view of Tsuki Valley." Zane answered without hesitation as I noticed that everyone was staring at me as if that was the one question I wasn't supposed to ask.

_'Wait a minute… there are no homes in the Blackwood Forest except for Mr. Jetton's place so are they camping in the woods? No, no one in the right mind would camp in Blackwood, everyone knows about all of the bears that inhabit those woods.'_ I wondered as I followed them into the large forest.

I could hear our footsteps on the dirt ground and the whistling wind softly blew the leaves on the ginormous oak trees, the fresh forest air smelt of flowers and dew and the sky above us didn't have a single cloud in the sky.

Suddenly, we made our way to a large and open clearing where a huge Pirate ship looking boat was sitting in the large ocean right beside the Blackwood Forest, it was a large ship that reminded me of one that would be used for adventures in the stories that Master Ryuu used to read to me and the wooden dragon head on it was a bold red just like the railing of the large boat and parts of the sail.

"Oh my god, this is yours?! This boat is absolutely incredible!" I exclaimed as I continued to stare at the spectacular vessel, the boys and Nya walked onto the ship and now I could see the main deck which a young man the same age as Cole, Zane, Jay and Kai was practicing some sort of martial arts.

He had messy blonde hair and emerald greens pools that were glued to the fighting dummy, he was wearing a green hoodie and a lose fitting brown pair of jeans. He threw a few punches at the practice dummy and then skilfully kicked it with a unique style of fighting that I had never really seen before but at the same time I recognised that it was very similar to the Tiger position, he was using ferocious and quick strikes with the front of his hands and it looked as if he was trying to claw it but then there was that strange thing in his fighting style. It was very different from my own and I could help but observe is movements and attacks on the dummy, he was sort of turning and slowing spinning and moving around his target as if he were a tornado or a vicious storm.

"Very good Lloyd, I believe that you are improving upon your techniques." And older man said as he walked over to Lloyd, he bowed to the elder gentlemen and replied "Thank you Uncle, I've been practicing a lot these last few days."

The older man had a long beard and kind looking brown eyes that held an air of wisdom and knowledge, he smiled at Lloyd and then finally met my stare and gave me a warm grin.

"Boys, who is this new friend of yours?" He asked as he walked over to where we were, both him and Lloyd stared at me in an odd way as if they were trying to read my mind and find out who I am.

"This is Lyra, she helped us out earlier and we thought that a nice way to repay her for her generosity was to invite her over for dinner. It isn't a problem, right Sensei Wu?" Nya questioned with a fond smile, Sensei Wu nodded yes as he gave us another grin.

"It isn't a problem at all; it sounds like a lovely idea." Their teacher answered in a friendly way, they led me to a large dining area where they had already set cutlery and plates at the large wooden table. As soon as I sat down all of their eyes were on me, waiting for me to start the conversation.

"So where are you all from?" I inquired as I watched the unusual group. _'By the look of how they're dressed I bet they are from Ninjago City.'_

"We are all from Ninjago City, but I have to say that this village looks like an intellectually stimulating environment." Zane replied as I mentally questioned why on earth the one in white kind of strange, he spoke like he was an alien of some sort.

"Are all of you into martial arts and taking lessons from Sensei Wu?" _'It wouldn't be so hard to believe that he is their sensei, they do seem to have a ton of respect for him.'_ I thought, they looked among each other before Cole's stare met mine.

"Yeah we are all learning Spinjitzu from Sensei Wu." "What's Spinjitzu? I've never heard of that style of fighting, is it popular in Ninjago City?" I questioned immediately after Cole answered my question, everyone looked shocked by what I had just asked.

"Woah… you have NEVER heard of spinjitzu? Like ever? What about the Spinjitzu masters that saved Ninjago? Obviously you've heard of them right?" Jay asked, I put my thumb to my bottom lip as I thought about what I was just questioned about and then shrugged in response.

"No, I know nothing about any of the interesting things that happen in Ninjago city since Akinoya Island is technically not part of Ninjago. So we don't really hear a lot about that kind of stuff unless tourists from that area happen to be here." I stated truthfully, and that was when Nya and Lloyd walked in the room with bowls filled with soup. My mouth watered at the smell of it and I dug into my meal as soon as it was placed in front of me.

_'Too bad that they are only tourists and not actual residents here; it would be nice to have these people around. They seem like a great group.'_ I thought as I looked around at the people who with me now, I knew that it would only be a matter of time before they left just like all of the other visitors I had met before.

* * *

**So tell me what you think of the Second Chapter! Did you like it?**

**Remember to review and tell me who Lyra should be paired up with!**

**And Remember, Please, Oh Please, Please, Please DO NOT... Get Arrested.**


End file.
